Albumin is the most abundant plasma protein, is highly soluble, very stable and has an extraordinarily long circulatory half-life. Albumin can be used in a variety of ways to increase the circulatory half-life of therapeutic molecules. The present disclosure provides a single domain albumin binding protein which can be used for extending the half-life of therapeutic molecules.